<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[树洞]818那个老情人回来就把我扔了的渣男 by Chu_Jiangqiu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301566">[树洞]818那个老情人回来就把我扔了的渣男</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_Jiangqiu/pseuds/Chu_Jiangqiu'>Chu_Jiangqiu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>月之眼论坛 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>斑带, 生子</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:01:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_Jiangqiu/pseuds/Chu_Jiangqiu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>月之眼论坛 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[树洞]818那个老情人回来就把我扔了的渣男</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>月之眼论坛＞情感版         <br/>1L我就是你<br/>先说一句，我不会回复你们的<br/>那个渣男，就叫他M吧<br/>我和M第一次做，是在幻术里面。他维持着刚刚二十岁的水嫩模样，我呢，没记错是十四岁。那时候我刚刚杀了人，浑身血污，他也不在乎，迷迷糊糊就和他做了。为什么做，怎么做的，完全没有印象，脑海里只剩下“那是我们第一次做”这样的字眼<br/>第二次也是在幻术里，他用年轻的模样结束了当天对我的忍术教导之后就恢复了真实的外表，我猜是他消耗太大了。然后不知道为什么，我们又滚在了一起。说实话虽然他老了也能看出年轻时候的风姿，但到底看上去是在和一个糟老头子做，我差点恶心到吐——说差点，是因为幻术里面想吐也吐不出来<br/>习惯是一件很可怕的事情。我习惯了在幻术的世界里向他学习，之后做爱。从痛苦到麻木，也不过是短短一个月罢了。然后在我习惯了这样可以说是糜烂的生活之后，他死了</p><p>6L我就是你<br/>他不在的日子我是怎样习惯过来的我不想说，反正最后他复活了，那些年的难以忍耐也就不值得再回忆了。但他的老情人——一根死木头，也复活了<br/>那个老混蛋死之前把他的记忆给了我，所以我无比的清楚死木头和他的关系——他俩都活着的时候是柏拉图式的恋爱，或者说是那个混蛋的单方面开窍。而死木头活着的时候结婚了，到现在他孙女都已经不年轻了。但前不久的四战偏偏让这个死木头也复活了，然后他，开窍了。<br/>那个混蛋和我们宣布他和死木头在一起了，然后他俩一起搬进了我们家大宅。我无视了弟弟和两个侄子诡异的目光，在他们隔壁住了下来<br/>晚上的时候他们终于打算结束柏拉图恋爱。在这个世界上，没有我进不去的房间，也没有能挡住我目光的墙壁——当然我并没有真的去他们的房间或是去看什么。我只是，在他们前戏进行到一半，两个人都进入状态的时候，提醒一下他们我还在隔壁——说起来那个老混蛋和死木头在一起居然是下面的，呵</p><p>10L我就是你<br/>今天M那个老混蛋终于生气了，不枉我连续一个星期打断他的好事。他在隔壁说要我明天好看，还让那个死木头明天不要进大宅，其他人大概也会被他赶出去吧<br/>我就是他，他想做什么我无比的清楚</p><p>13L我就是你<br/>我睡不着<br/>所以我去翻了翻衣柜，最后翻出一件带着兜帽的黑色长袍——上一次穿还是十几年前了，有点怀念。所以我去找了找我当初的武器——一条锁链，是从老混蛋最趁手的兵器上拆下来的<br/>反正也不是第一次拆，老混蛋会理解的</p><p>59L我就是你<br/>没想到不在一个空间也会有网啊<br/>我觉得我大概要死了，死在这个只属于我的空间里<br/>早晨的时候，那个老混蛋不出意外的赶走了所有人，还下了一个结界——如果死木头想进来，完全进的来那种。这给我一种不好的预感<br/>我昨天半夜换了那件黑袍。老混蛋开门的时候我正躺在床上发呆，阳光让我反射性闭了下眼睛，然后就被那个混蛋下了个从死木头那里学的黑暗行之术<br/>紧接着那个老混蛋凑近了，我不由屏住了呼吸<br/>他现在的身体很年轻，和记忆中粗糙的触感完全不一样的手指捏住了我的下巴，然后塞了一颗不知道什么效果的药进去——我当然听话的咽下去了<br/>我们已经有十几年没有这样亲近了<br/>四战的时候，我站在他身边，浑身上下的细胞都在叫嚣着，想要靠的再近一点，再近一点，但是那个混蛋眼里只有死木头。四战结束以后他就把我扔了，明知道我就在隔壁，还想和那个死木头为爱鼓掌<br/>他现在和我靠的这么近——虽然下一秒就远离了。他应该是坐在了离床铺不远的椅子上，我甚至可以想象他用什么样的表情在看着我。而我，昨天晚上用那根锁链把自己的一个手腕锁在了床头<br/>wighdz</p><p>60L我就是你<br/>唔，看来得长话短说了。我之前可不是在开玩笑，我是真的快死了，如果没人来救我的话。但这个空间的两个“钥匙”都在我手上，不出意外的话谁也进不来<br/>他早晨给我喂的那颗药，效果还挺复杂，首先是使肌肉松软提不起劲，然后会压制查克拉的流动，最后是催情<br/>但是他说他不碰我<br/>给我喂了这种药最后和我说他不碰我<br/>原因？他和那个死木头在一起了算不算？<br/>那时候觉得自己真的是犯贱啊，他都那样说了，我居然都不死心，任由他对我百般折磨——他昨天就说了，今天要好好收拾我一顿<br/>我就是他，我知道他喜欢什么不喜欢什么。他喜欢他的床伴向他示弱，向他求饶，喜欢听他们叫出来——大概他自己和死木头上床也会是这样的“奔放”<br/>反正大宅就我们两个，我的脸皮也早就在十四岁那年被他揉碎了扔在哪个不知名的角落，叫出来而已，没什么大不了<br/>前提是，那个死木头不在<br/>结界被破掉的一瞬间，我就感觉的了几个熟悉的查克拉。也不知道哪里来的力气，我抬起胳膊堵住了自己的嘴，呜咽着睁大了什么都看不到的眼睛<br/>那个混蛋冷笑一声，转身出了房间<br/>他在不满。不满我堵住了自己的嘴。他要我在那个死木头面前叫出来<br/>“你不是很喜欢多嘴吗？”<br/>那一瞬，我犹如置身冰窖，瞬间清醒<br/>所以我在他离开房间之后，强行凝聚查克拉破掉了幻术，然后进入了这个空间<br/>我快死了。那个药，大概在他不知道的时候，被调包了吧。催情并不是最终的效果，最终的效果我觉得我已经感知到了</p><p>66L我就是你<br/>情欲已经消失不见了，取而代之的是刺骨的寒冷和仿佛要蒸发的灼热，源头正是我的查克拉。</p><p>70L我就是你<br/>我体内 有阴阳之力 应该和这个有关</p><p>133L我就是你<br/>我得救了。老混蛋居然记得我这个空间的坐标，用他的眼睛撕裂空间找到了我。听他说我当时处在昏迷状态，一会喊冷一会喊热，身上没有一点查克拉的波动。他找到我以后把我扔进了村里的研究院，索性那个卑劣还是有点用的，所以我那天下午就清醒了<br/>至于那个掉包的药，研究院说是他们最近研究项目的副产品，老混蛋来研究院要压制查克拉的催情药物时，被他们手底下一个小丫头搞混了。也是我倒霉，这个东西只对阴之力和阳之力有反应，原本的效果是短期内增幅，而我刚好两种都有，所以对我而言这东西不亚于毒药<br/>得救以后，那个死木头拉着老混蛋去了居酒屋，扔下我一个人在病房。我会呆在病房吗？所以我直接瞬移回了大宅<br/>我可爱的弟弟敲响我的房门时，我正没好气的砸枕头<br/>我很想放他进门，但是我的房间还维持着那天上午的一片狼藉，怎么说也不适合和弟弟相处。我正发愁怎么办的时候，又是老混蛋来解救了我<br/>打发走我的弟弟，他倒是毫不避讳的进来了。然后扔给我一个炸弹——他说他和那个死木头吹了，今天去居酒屋就是说这个<br/>他，和他的幼驯染，吹了？<br/>他不是为了那个死木头都能一脚踹了我吗？早上还在为了不让我打扰他们折磨我，下午就告诉我他们吹了。自来也的小说都不敢这么写</p><p>134L你就是我<br/>他敢不敢写我不知道，我只知道你再不放下手机就搬回隔壁去吧</p><p>135L我就是你<br/>老混蛋你怎么在这！</p><p>136L你就是我<br/>呵</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>